a rose a promise thestorydont say goodbye
by moonbaby1987
Summary: How would you feel if the man u r destined to be forever with dies???? well... how do you think serina would feel?
1. the shattered glass 1

A rose…. A promise (the story)  
  
  
  
  
Hello... my name is moon_baby1987... i have allot of other nicknames one being yui_shadz^_^ T_T please don't ask me how i got that name!!!!!! Well any ways, i have started to write the story to go with the poem i wrote and submitted it to fanfiction a long time ago. At the top you have the poem for the ones that's don't know it and after the poem comes the story... its about a girl (i think you know who just by reading the poem) and she lost her lover, he died before he died he made her a promise that he would take her to the moon and they would live there together forever... now she is sad... and even a little angry because he left her, he promised her he would take her to the moon... WELL IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU THE ENTIRE STORY. I WOULDN'T BE A GOOD WRITER IF I WAS GONNA DO THAT NOW WOULD I???... So just read it and find out what happens.. K?... i hope you like it enough to review it. ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The poem:  
A rose…. A promise   
  
As he is walking towards me I feel my heart beating,   
As his footsteps come closer to my room I feel something more than happiness,  
I can always smell the fresh roses he caries with him,   
My favorite red roses… he knows me to well,   
  
But that was long ago,   
I can no longer feel my heart beating,   
I can no longer feel that feeling of being more than happy,   
And most of all I will never smell the fresh red roses again….  
  
A girl with long hair and eyes that change color in the light stood by her window,   
Watching the rain fall to the ground and feeling the tears fall from her eyes,   
  
Its true he will never come back to me,  
He is gone and he still holds my heart,   
Theirs no way to get over this feeling,   
My heart died when he died,   
  
We were going to run away,   
Get married with only are friends by our side,   
And he once promised me to take me to the moon,   
And now I hate him so… he was never one to brake a promise,   
But hi broke the one I held the most,   
He will never take me to the moon…  
Never!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
THE STORY   
PART 1   
THE SHATTERED GLASS  
  
  
I hear foot steps. Is it?! No it cant be, but maybe… the girl with the long blond hair   
Stood in her room listening to the foots steps come closer and closer to her room. She could hear her heart  
as they came closer. No it can't be its impossible. Darien… it can't be him. The girl went mad she blocked   
her ears and yelled at the top of her lungs "NO IT CANT BE YOU, MY LOVE IS GONE, HE IS DEAD."  
Serina opened her eyes and wiped her tears and held her pillow in her arms "It was all a dream, I cant believe it. It felt so real" the girl bursted into tears. She couldn't stop at yell out the name of her love… "DARIEN, DARIEN, DARIEN…." 5 girls came bursting into Serinas room, they all came to see if she was all right. Raye was the first one that mad it into the room and as soon as the others came she gave them all instructions… "Aims I want you to get a glass of water, and Lita can you get Serina an aspirin or something." As raye and the others were about to leave the room Serina yelled out "NO!!!!!! I don't want you to do anything I don't want you all to do any of this." She hands were shaking and so was her voice… her tears fell from her eyes and when down her cheeks. Rini came closer to Serina and patted her on her shoulder "come on Serina are you ok?" Serina lifted her head a little more and saw everyone looking at her. " NO I AM NOT OK… NO I AM NOT FINE!!!!! PLEASE JUST GO HOME… I DON'T NEED YOU ALL HERE. LET MY CRY, LET ME BE!!!!!" As serina's tears kept falling and as she whispered his name once more an old vase with 3 roses that were completely dead fell to the ground. Everyone jumped up in fear but Serina just stood still and did not move. She told them once more to go home but Raye whent up to her and picked up one of the 3 red roses that had fallen to the ground and placed it on the bed and then neald by her side… "Serina we won't leave you here, we told you that it's not healthy to be alone in this condition, you don't even eat anymore. If you wont go back to your parents house and leave his house were his memory hunts you and just make you better… we will atleast make sure you wont do something drastic like what you tried to do on that balcony." Serina turned her around to face Raye and then started once more to cry and put her arms around her holding her tight… "Raye don't you see, I came here so that I will be hunted by his memory… if I leave this place I'm afraid… afraid I will forget him.You don't know what its like… being afraid to forget… to forget how at the beginning we hatted each other and then when I found out he was tuxedo mask… and how he saved me and got taken and well all the memories… I'm afraid to forget the good times and even the bad times. IF ONLY HE ……. If only he didn't try to make it on time for my surprise… ITS ALL MY FAULT AND FOR THAT I CANT FORGET HIM!!!!!! And even Rini… she wont live… she has a few days and then she wont exist at all." Rini looked at serina and for the first time In a long while she called out "mommy" and put her arms around her and told her " momy it dosent matter if I exist or not mom all I care Is that you live. Please mom don't do anything to hurt yourself again please mom." Rini hugged her mom and then ran out of the room serina wanted to run after her but when she tried to get up she fell to the floor and called out rini's name hopping that she would come back to her. Serina then told the others to go see if she was ok and to bring her back to her because she was really weak. So all 4 of them went after her and left Serina her herself. Serina tried to get up but she put her hands on the broken glass of the vase the roses were in. she picked up on of the roses that was of the floor and held it to her heart her hand was cut but she didn't fell the pain… the only pain she felt was the one of the love breaking like thing galss. She could feel it shatter. And then she whispered " you will take me to the moon, you promised me....... you primised the moon … sorry rini, I wont be able to keep your promise."  
  
  
please review it... i wont put up the next chapter if i dont get atleast 3 reviews....... and sorry about the spelling!!!!  
hope u like it ^_^  
and if you dont T_T u are so in for it just kidding   
  
  



	2. the sleepless night 2

A rose… A promise (the story)  
  
  
Hello… incase I forgot to say it on the first chapter the characters in the story do not belong to me but to the original creators of SAILOR MOON… my name is moon_baby88 or Yui-shadz and I am the author of this really sad story, for the ones who thought the first chapter was a tear jerker… well wait till the end when…WHAT AM I DOING! I cant tell you the ending what kinda writer would spoil the end to a story… well any ways I would like to thank all the people who have or will review my story.   
MY ADVERTISMENT   
Hello, do you have a fan fiction you want to put on other web sites??? Well this is your lucky day!!!!! I have opened my web site for anime lovers so they could post their Fan fictions… full credit goes to the writer… here is the address.  
http://www.geocities.com/anime_life2000/window_to_anime-one.html?992926013220.   
  
  
  
  
  
PART 2   
THE SLEEPLESS NIGHT.  
  
The others found Rini back in her bed, she had cried herself to sleep and no one wanted to bother her. Lita and the others all took a turn to give the sleeping girl a kiss on the cheek and went to bed. Serina had also cried herself to sleep, she was shattered by everything that had been happening so she couldnt sleep for almost a week. But even in her dreams she is not fine….  
"Were am I? Its raining outside, why am I on a rode by a cliff??? OH NO! Am I were the accident took place? Yes I am I remember now. I got a phone call from an officer telling me to come to this place so that I could… so that I could identify the body." Serina started to cry as she was walking down the road were see once saw Darien's cold body lying on the ground. The images flew back into her head, images she never wanted to see again. "The blood… the blood… the blood on his face on his clothes, on my hands when I ran to him trying to wake him up in a way he looked like he was sleeping, I wanted to get him to get up but nothing I said or do could make him move." Even if this was all a dream Serina could see the accident happen in front of her eyes. She didn't want to look but something made her look up at that last moment when his car drove into a truck and his face… his face flew through the window. Even if she was just dreaming in her sleep she was crying and in her bed crystal tears fell from her face and into the pillow. Then Serina yelled and fell onto the road, which was now all covered in blood. "If only could see the face of the man who killed my love, the man that killed him in cold blood and didn't stop. Serina took one last look at her beloved Darien and the opened her eyes and found herself in her room. The glass from the vase was still on the floor no one had picked it up. Serina got off of her bed and picked up the glass with her hands. Even if she was weak she was determined to pick up every single piece. Serina picked it them up and placed them on he desk. She looked down and saw that she missed a long and sharp piece. She picked it up and cut herself it was bleeding dripping into the floor she could look at herself. Ever since the accident she could not look at blood when she looked at her cut she could see his face and the blood that ran down the cuts from the glass of the windshield, but she was fine, just a small cut on her finger. She put a cloth on it and then decided to take a walk down the hallway. Her weak body hurt with every step, but she wanted to move around. She knew that what she was doing was not right. She went to the living room were she saw the girls sleeping on the floor. All 3 of the cats snuggled in-between the girls all save and sound all having good dreams. Serina whent back to the hallway and whent to Rini's room she heard sounds of crying so she rushed there as fast as she could. Rini was standing up in her bed. "Rini" Serina whispered "what happened are you ok?" Serina sat down besides Rini and whipped her tears away. Rini looked at Serina and wrapped her arms around her "mommy" she whispered, "don't leave me." Serina started to hold Rini closer and tighter and looked at Rini "I will never leave you, I am right here… did you have a bad dream? Do you wanna come in my room and we will sleep together like that we will make it so we chase away the bad dreams and dream of good things???" Rini shook her head and said yes. Then Rini and Serina when to the room holding hands. Serina had Rini go into the bed first then she whent in, and as they slept Serina was holding…. Her daughter.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.   
  
Rini got out of bed and shook her Serina trying to get her up. Serina mumbled and then got up. The girls were all surprised and happy to see Serina got out of bed. Lita was cooking breakfast and made a special for Serina… chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. Everyone was really happy that she actually got out but as soon as the breakfast was ready Serina got dressed and told everyone she was going to the market and buy some fresh fruits. But Luna knew Serina better something was out of the normal with her, she could feel that she was still unhappy so she followed her… followed her to the cemetery.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now you all have to wait for the next chapter to find out whats gonna happen.. what did you think about my story???? Did you think that I was gonna make her slit her wrist right then??? That wouldn't be fun if I did… I mean then the story would be short!!!   
Lol star tuned to find out what happens next… u can email me at   
m_shadia@hotmail.com   
and I will tell you when I am gonna put out the next chapter… k!?  
SEE YAH NEXT TIME   



	3. never gonna let go 3

I'm not gonna say anything, lets just get down to business.  
  
  
  
A ROSE… A PROMISE (The story)  
  
  
  
  
RACAP:   
1.Darien gone to a better place.  
2.Serina cant be more depresst.  
3.Rini is gonna leave and never exist in 5 days in counting because her dad died before they could "ummmmmm" have her… MAKING BABIES!!!   
4.Serina has a dream about the accident.  
5.Serina and Rini finally get the mother daughter act together.  
6.Serina finally gets out of bed.  
7.Luna follows her to cemetery  
  
Do I have everything covered????  
  
Good… now lets get on with the story…. I hope you have tissues near by the ultra tear jerker is on its was in the next few chapters *sniff* I really mean it!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
PART 3   
NEVER GONNA LET GO  
  
  
Serina whent through the cemetery looking down at the ground. That is until she stopped at a gravestone with a rose engrained on it and the name Darien   
sorry but I don't know   
his last name so I have   
to make it up  
……………… Darien Fulam. Serina dropped to her knees and put her hand on the stone lightly and gently. All of a sudden a crash of thunder and lightning came from the sky and then the cold and heavy rain fell upon the poor girl. Her head was facing the floor and her hair suddenly fell apart and her long blond hair fell across her face and it caught the drips of the crystal rain. Serina's hand slid down the gravestone and both of her hands were on the ground trying to keep her from falling into the wet grass. Serina silently whispered a lullaby. She didn't know why or were she had heard it before but it made her feel more lighter, she could not describe how she felt… it was almost like being deprest and happy.   
  
I don't know,  
What words I could say,   
The wind has a way  
To talk to me,   
Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby,   
I pray for reply   
I'm ready,  
Quiet day calm me  
Oh serenity,  
Someone please   
Tell me,   
What is it they say,  
Maybe I will know one day,   
  
Serina did not fell as bad and shook up as she did before, but the pain was still there pulling at her insides. She could feel her heart beat with every second. The rain kept falling faster and faster up to a point were as when Serina would lift her face and were a drop would fall it would feel like a she was pricked by a thorn. She only looked at the ground and as soon as she finished saying the lullaby for the second time hoping it would make feel a bit better, she started to cry. Serina knew that everyone thought of her as a child, always making a fuss over every little scratch and cut but this time it was no mer scratch or cut, but a wound to her heart. Luna the cat did not go up the her owner, even as a cat she knew that at times it good to let someone cry on their own.   
Serina's tears camouflaged themselves in the cold rain. Serina did not say a word till she heard thunder and saw lighting for the 3rd time. Serina got up and put her hand on top of the stone and put down a single dead red rose… "see darien, see your just as dead as this rose. You once told me that roses were the symbol of love… well thies are dead just like you… but our love is not dead… you will see. I will get to you soon, soon we will be together I don't care if I lie or if I betray my friends. I will find my way to you. Rini… poor rini….." she whispered her daughters name and then looked and the ground that she was standing on. She bent down and put her hands on the green grass…. "you are under here, right. Your under the ground and my heart is by your side…. Yes it is. No matter were you are right now, under the ground, by my side, up in heaven, or completely gone… you have my heart my love with you… and it will never leave. You will see. Soon….. soon I will be with you, that is a promise I will keep. I don't know what to say. Everyone thinks I'm crazy. I should let go, that's what they say… they tell me I should move on. HOW COULD I MOVE ON. Your gone and when you left you took my soul with you." Serina picked her hair up and put it over her shoulder. she help a bunch of dried up old rose pedals crumpeled them up then gently placed them on the gravestone… and then she whipered… "I will be coming back soon, you will see." Then she left and whent back into her car.   



End file.
